emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3405 (28th March 2003)
Plot Paddy and Emily walk up to their front door to meet Debbie. Paddy has an operation to do so he won't be going to Home Farm with them. Debbie mentions that it is Mother's Day and that she would like to buy some flowers and put them on Pat's grave. At the Marsden's, Paul enters with a bunch of flowers for Frances. Frances asks Paul if he would like to go to church with her. He agrees. Edna meets Len in the Main Street and she asks him if he found out about the tights. He changes the subject but then Edna notices that Len has something in his hand. It is a pair of tights! He has been corrupted too! Laurel, Betty and Pollard read an article about Eric in the local newspaper - it is about the Employer of the Year Award. Edna meets the women outside church and they walk in saying hello to Ashley as they walk in. Eric meets Ashley and suggests to him that he could maybe help any needy parishioners with his high public profile as Mayor. Ashley is weary of this seeming selflessness. In Home Farm, Charity sits in the kitchen thinking. Zoe is getting ready to go to church but Charity wishes she would be there when Debbie arrives. In Church, Laurel, Betty and Edna talk about Jarvis and Len and the tights. They make comment that Frances has turned up even though she is Catholic. Zoe arrives too. Frances and Paul sit down and she tries to convince him that it would be a good idea if he moved to the village. In Home Farm, Debbie has got Charity a card and some flowers. Charity asks Debbie not to call her mum. Chris suggests that Charity and Debbie go for a walk. Emily is hesitant about them going alone but Debbie wants to be with her mum so Emily agrees to stay with Chris in the house. In Church, Ashley preaches about Mother's Day. What he says hits home with many of the congregation. Debbie and Charity walk around the grounds of Home Farm. Debbie knows that Charity used to be a prostitute - Cain has told her. Debbie tells her that she doesn't mind that Charity gave her away as a child. Debbie sees the tennis courts and insists that they have a game. She runs inside to find some equipment. In Home Farm kitchen, Emily and Chris are finding it hard to talk to one another. Debbie comes in looking for tennis rackets. Emily is disappointed that they aren't going home yet. Jarvis finds Edna listening in at the door to his shed. She pretends to be looking for Tootsie and runs off. Henry Ledbetter enters The Woolpack and talks to Eric about taking a second term as Mayor. He also mentions that he might be in the next addition of "Who's who". Chloe and Scott sit at a table and talk about how weird Zoe is. Edna enters and tells Betty about her run in with Jarvis. The women resolve to find out what is going on in Jarvis's shed. They recruit Seth to find out for them. The Marsden's sit around the table for Sunday Lunch. Frances gives Siobhan a belated birthday present. It is a silk scarf. Ali and Elaine give her a "Cooking for Idiots" book and a bottle of Vodka. The phone rings and Elaine goes to pick it up. Frances comments again about the postman job and she also mentions she has seen a house to rent in the village. Paul gets angry that she has brought the subject up again. At Home Farm, Charity and Debbie play tennis. They seem to be having fun. In Smithy Cottage, Zoe is talking to Paddy about the operation. Scott and Chloe walk in, they have come to pick up Jean. Scott feels awkward when Chloe asks him to say hello to Jean. Betty and Edna listen to the noise coming from Jarvis's shed - they wonder what is happening to Seth. Betty resolves to go into the shed and find out for herself. Outside Holdgate Farm, Siobhan finds Paul thinking. He says he wants to have more time to do his carpentry - he doesn't want to get old and have regrets about not doing more stuff. Siobhan suggests they go to the Woolpack for a drink. At Home Farm, Chloe walks into the sitting room to find Emily there. She has Jean with her and tells Emily how attached she has become to the baby. Zoe and Chris enter and make a comment about Charity playing tennis! Emily exits saying she is going to look for Debbie. In the Woolpack, Laurel notices Eric looking at an edition of "Who's Who". He mentions that he may be putting his name forward to be in it but that Laurel shouldn't tell anyone just yet. Siobhan tells Paul that she doesn't mind if he applies for the postman job. At Home Farm, Emily watches as Debbie and Charity seem to be getting on really well. Outside Jarvis's shed Edna listens as she hears Betty's laughter from inside. Mack comes outside and Edna tells him that something very sinister is going on in the shed. At Home Farm, Emily enters the kitchen asking if Chris and Zoe mind if she waits a little longer for Debbie. She tells them it looks like Charity is getting on very well with Debbie indeed. Emily looks worried about this. Cast Regular cast *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Frances Marsden - Sally Walsh *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Alistair Marsden - Danny Tennant *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Ronnie Marsden - Ray Ashcroft *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards Guest cast *Harry Ledbetter - Robin Bowerman Locations *Hotten Road *Holdgate Farm - Living room, dining room and driveway *Main Street *Church Lane *Home Farm - Living room, kitchen, grounds and tennis court *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Dale Head - Jarvis' shed (exterior) *The Woolpack - Public bar *Smithy Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,640,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes